Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine (born November 9, 1970), better known by the ring name Chris Jericho, is a Canadian-American professional wrestler, musician, media personality, actor, author, and businessman currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He is also well known for his time in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) and World Championship Wrestling (WCW), and internationally in Canadian, German, Japanese, and Mexican promotions. He is known for his over-the-top, rock star persona – dubbed "The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla" – and for a contrasting run as an aloof villain in the late 2000s and early 2010s. Jericho has won 30 championships between WWE, WCW, and ECW – the three most prominent American promotions in the 1990s and early 2000s. He is credited as being the first Undisputed WWF Champion, having unified the World Championship (formerly the WCW Championship) and the WWF Championship by defeating The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin on the same night in 2001. He is also the fourth WWE Grand Slam Champion. Jericho has been a challenger to major world championships since the mid-1990s. In WWE, he is a six-time world champion, having won the WWF Championship once, the WCW/World Championship twice, and the World Heavyweight Championship three times. He is also a record nine-time Intercontinental Champion, beating out four other contenders in a 2013 WWE fan poll to determine the greatest champion in history with a landslide 63% of the vote. In 2014, WWE ranked Jericho's debut with the organization – on the August 9, 1999 edition of Monday Night Raw – number one in its countdown of the "Most Memorable WWE Debuts". Jericho has headlined many major pay-per-view events during his time with the company, including a performance as WWF Champion at WWE WrestleMania 18 in 2002. Outside of wrestling, Jericho became the lead vocalist of the band Fozzy in 1999. Their eponymous debut album (2000) and Happenstance (2002) consist of cover songs and original music; later records All That Remains (2005), Chasing the Grail (2010), Sin and Bones (2012) and Do You Wanna Start a War (2014) are comprised entirely or predominantly of original compositions. Jericho also competed in the 2011 series of Dancing With the Stars, lasting until the sixth week. Prior to this, he hosted the ABC game show Downfall and the Revolver Golden Gods Awards. * All Elite Wrestling World Championship * Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling North American Tag Team Championship * Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre National Wrestling Alliance World Middleweight Championship * ECW World Television Championship * IWGP Intercontinental Championship * WCW Cruiserweight Championship * WCW World Television Championship * WCW Championship * Wrestle Association "R" International Junior Heavyweight Championship * Wrestle Association "R" International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship * Wrestle Association "R" Tag Team Championship * WWE World Heavyweight Championship * WWE Tag Team Championship * WWE Intercontinental Championship * WWE European Championship * WWE Hardcore Championship * WWE United States Championship See Also WWE Current Roster, Grand Slam Championship, Triple Crown Championship